


Хвостом не дергать

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bullying, Cop Steve, Fights, Heavy Petting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tails, bucky is a fox, rabbit and fox, steve is a rabbit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://ficbook.net/readfic/4172187</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«Уши прижать, хвостом не дергать», - Стив честно пытался выполнить два этих простых действия, но нервы сдавали, да и злачный район, куда его отправили, не оставлял возможности загривку не встать дыбом от страха, поэтому в бар, который ему надлежало проверить, он вошел в самом неприглядном виде: уши дергались, выдавая смятение, нос шевелился, принюхиваясь, а хвост трясся, и только слепой не заметил бы, как он волнуется. Но он сам вызвался на обход, пенять было не на кого. 

Бармен кивнул вместо приветствия, показывая взглядом, мол, у нас тихо, проваливай, и Стив честно собирался уйти. Но потом в нос ударил проклятый конфетный запах. Какого черта, подумал он. В пабе должно пахнуть чем угодно: алкоголем, рвотой, сигаретами, но никак не конфетами. Но запах был. И он перебивал для него все остальные. Посетителей было немного, и угадать, откуда он шел, казалось нетрудным. К тому же, запах становился все сильнее, а после Стив и вовсе оказался укутан в нем, как коконе, когда позади раздался веселый смешок, а после кто-то мимолетно коснулся его хвоста. 

Пунцовея от этой неописуемой дерзости, Роджерс приготовился атаковать и выписывать штрафы, но все это улетело в мысленную трубу, потому что, стоило ему обернуться, он тут же утонул в двух глубоких синих колодцах, некстати вспоминая, что он совсем не умеет плавать.

\- Малыш, ты, кажется, перепутал грядки с местом, куда таким, как ты, ни в коем случае нельзя, - перевести взгляд куда-нибудь, кроме парня, возникшего прямо перед его носом, оказалось непосильной задачей, вслушиваться в то, что он произносит, тоже получалось откровенно плохо. - Эй, малыш.

Уши нервно задергались, выдавая его с головой, и парень хмыкнул, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Не смотри на меня, как на морковку, - а после, вопреки собственным же словам, облизнул губы, вынуждая Роджерса задержать на них долгий и совсем не профессиональный взгляд. - Ты мне на хвост наступил.

\- Что? - Роджерс растерянно опустил взгляд, подмечая чужой хвост, вальяжно обвивавший его собственную ногу. Это ломало теорию, кто кому и на что тут наступил, но он все равно зачем-то извинился, наблюдая, как хвост, дернувшись в сторону, словно передумав, возвращается обратно к его ноге и обвивает ее уже теснее, а сам парень разом становится непозволительно близко.

Если бы Стив знал, что значат подобные жесты, он бы сбежал из проклятого бара, не раздумывая. Но, к сожалению, недавно поступивший на службу и переехавший из провинции парень был незнаком с нравами и обычаями большого города и проигнорировал чужой жест. Поэтому спустя мгновение, когда чужая рука прошлась по пояснице, зацепив ткань униформы когтями, а после погладила его хвост, он подскочил как ужаленный, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. Нельзя, нельзя никогда и ни к кому прикасаться подобным образом, если только ты с ним не... От волнения его уши прижались, придавая ему слабый и беспомощный вид, но, кажется, парня это только позабавило.

\- Морковка, так ты зеленая еще совсем, - и пушистый хвост поднялся выше, оглаживая бесстыдным жестом его коленку.

\- Хватит, прекратите, - потребовал Стив, слыша, как посмеивается стоящий неподалеку бармен, - или я выпишу вам штраф. 

Только вот парня было так просто не угомонить, он наклонился ближе, и Стиву почувствовал мягкие волоски на тонком симпатичном ушке, скользнувшие по щеке, когда тот произнес то, от чего Роджерс запунцовел еще сильнее.

\- Закуешь в наручники? А то я не против. 

Этого Роджерс вынести уже не смог, выскочил из бара с такой скоростью, что, будь он по-прежнему курсантом, побил бы собственный рекорд, поставленный на национальных соревнованиях. Но дурацкий запах конфет, как назло, словно въелся в ткань униформы и преследовал его весь следующий день, заставляя чуткий нос дергаться в поиске его источника, а маленький хвостик страшно дрожать, но уже совсем не от страха.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда тебя кусают за ухо посреди улицы, первое, что ты мечтаешь сделать, это заорать, отскочив подальше. Стива на месте удерживает только тот факт, что он теперь страж порядка, иначе бы он припустил вскачь что есть мочи подальше от этого сумасшедшего, пялящегося сейчас на Роджерса, как на лоток с конфетами. Он игнорирует укус, заставляя себя отвлечься от сонма мурашек, пробежавших по спине, и наступает на хвост, тянущийся к его ноге.

\- Чего ты делаешь? - недовольно шипит его ночной кошмар, не дававший Стиву спать последние пару дней своим отсутствием в реальности и страшным навязчивым присутствием в каждом приторно-карамельном сне, но хвост отдергивает.

\- Имей чувство такта, это общественное место, а ты хвостом размахиваешь и всех подряд трогаешь, - поджимает губы Роджерс.

\- Не всех, только тебя, - и от этой наглой честности его собственный хвост почему-то дергается. То ли от испуга, то ли еще по какой причине, Стив не торопится вдаваться, молча разглядывает парня при ярком дневном свете, подмечая снова, какие тонкие и изящные у того уши, какой яркий и, кажется, мягкий-премягкий хвост.

\- Нравится? - спрашивает тот, следя за его взглядом, и Роджерс кивает, мысленно обзывая себя идиотом: нельзя говорить кому-то, что ты в восторге от его хвоста, это невежливо.

\- А мне твой, - и в этот раз Стив действительно подпрыгивает на месте, отскакивая подальше, потому что лапать себя за хвост прилюдно, да и вообще лапать себя, он не позволит, и чужая ладонь с когтями, зачем-то вылезшими наружу, повисает в воздухе.

\- Хватит, - требует Стив, и парень мигом становится серьезным, даже взгляд меняется, а линия рта становится резкой и неприятной. От такой перемены его уши непроизвольно опускаются, и Стив не может заставить себя их выпрямить, хотя пытается изо всех сил.

\- Я Джеймс, - рука, застывшая в воздухе, ложится в его ладонь, как будто так и было задумано, и Стив не оттолкнул ее минутой ранее, и Роджерсу не остается ничего другого, кроме как пожать ее. Острый коготь проходится по его запястью, вспарывая ткань рубашки, и он вскидывает недоуменный взгляд:

\- Ты с ума сошел? 

Царапать кого-то это настолько против правил, что алеющие щеки и бешено стучащее сердце как реакция на это бесстыдство еще мелочи по сравнению с тем, что сейчас происходит в его мыслях. Только вот Джеймса, кажется, не сильно интересуют правила, ровно как и то, что Стив - полицейский, а все, что сейчас творит Джеймс - хулиганство, потому что он лишь пожимает плечами и произносит:

\- Боялся бы, сбежал бы, только пятки сверкали. Раз замер, значит, не против.

И кусает за ухо снова.


	3. Chapter 3

Нельзя было позволять Джеймсу себя кусать. Нельзя было позволять проклятому хвосту обвиваться вокруг него мягкой удавкой. Но Стив позволил, за что и поплатился. Прийти в тот грязный бар ради того, чтобы его увидеть, и так было не самой лучшей его идеей, но прийти в свой выходной без униформы и жетона - глупость дважды. Даже бармен сегодня на смене другой, и совсем некому отволочь в сторону наглого неприятно пахнущего мокрой шерстью мужика, бесстыдно облизывающего его взглядом и пробирающегося рукой к его бедру.

\- Руку убрал, - в нервно шевелящийся нос лезет уже привычный запах конфет, и Стив расслабляется, спиной чувствуя приблизившееся тепло; пушистый хвост ложится на колени приятной тяжестью. Не то чтобы Роджерс сам не справился с детиной с волчьими ушами, но появление Джеймса придает ему дополнительных сил.

\- А то что? - мужик выпускает когти, раздирая джинсу на бедре Роджерса, скидывая чужой хвост и демонстрируя, что ему плевать, что там Джеймс ему приказывает. Только вот Джеймс не Стив, загулявший в этот район второй раз в жизни, поэтому он молча вцепляется в чужой загривок, заставляя мужика орать не своим голосом от боли. Хватка на бедре Стива ослабевает, только вот не потому, что тот решает позорно сбежать. Стив пропускает его ответный удар, все, что он видит, это Джеймса, падающего на пол, и мужика, которого он уволакивает за собой, а после в клубке когтей и хвостов становится совершенно непонятным, кто выигрывает в случившейся драке. И надо бы остановить, разнять, но Стив стоит, замерев, и только хвост дрожит, как ненормальный, от страха, но не за себя.

Когда подоспевает охрана, Джеймс уже поднимается сам: рукава его рубашки разодраны в клочья, а на щеке кровоточит глубокая царапина, только вот уши нагло-довольно шевелятся и хвост - ох уж этот помятый огненный хвост - дергается, словно пляшет: победил.

Джеймс уволакивает Стива на улицу и уже там устало прислоняется к стене.

\- Домой сам дойдешь, мамкин садовник, - и по его тону Роджерс понимает, что не вступился зря. А еще полицейский называется. Видимо, его эмоции отображаются на его лице всей гаммой, потому что Джеймс смягчается в доли секунды и уже мягче добавляет. - Я в таком виде тебе компанию составлять не буду, вся шкура клочьями, - и зачем-то виновато разводит руками, как будто это случилось не потому, что он защищал Стива, и тому становится так стыдно, что нос, шевелящийся быстро и нервно, не скрывает этого стыда от читающего его, как раскрытую книгу, Джеймса.

\- Твои раны нужно обработать, - твердо произносит Стив и протягивает руку, обхватывая Джеймса за талию. - Иди, опираясь на меня. Я провожу до дома и помогу.

\- Хорошо, мелкий, - почему-то слишком быстро соглашается Джеймс, но уже через три метра Роджерс понимает, с чего такая покорность. 

Чертов рыжий хвост обвивает его талию со спины, а мокрый язык проходится от подбородка к самому уху, которое нервно дергается, пока Стив пытается унять дурацкую дрожь, топящую его от головы до самого кончика трясущегося хвоста. Но он не успевает и этого: чужая рука сползает с плеча на талию, и острые когти настойчиво и игриво проходятся по пояснице. 

А в следующую секунду Стив, не успев даже задуматься, что делает, целует Джеймса первым.


	4. Chapter 4

Если бы Джеймс верил в любовь, то сказал бы, что между ними точно случилась любовь с первого укуса. Но Джеймс не верил, хотя был достаточно умен, чтобы отличить случайную страсть от этого невинного, искреннего чувства, которое он распознал в Стиве в ответ на свою достаточно хамскую, если быть откровенным, выходку. А уж дико трясущийся хвост он и вовсе встречал впервые, привык, наверное, что его сразу либо посылали, либо обвивали хвостом ответно; Роджерс же только водил носом, нервно шевелил ушами, и если бы Джеймс не видел у него значка копа, точно не дал бы больше двадцати лет, настолько тот выглядел юным и неуверенным в себе парнем, настолько нервничал и то и дело опускал взгляд, заставляя Джеймса чувствовать себя растлителем малолетних.

Только вот Роджерс удивил его, когда поцеловал первым. И удивил дважды, когда выпустил свои маленькие, не способные его оцарапать когти, правда покраснел при этом так, что разглядеть алеющие щеки оказалось нетрудным даже в тусклом свете уличных фонарей. Сам не понял, что сделал, решил Джеймс, улыбаясь и чувствуя себя до одури странно: не то чтобы это был первый девственник в его жизни, только вот настолько невинный все-таки первый. Выпустить когти и не заметить. Надо же.

Отстранить Стива было трудно, но и тащить в проулок, как только что снятую пару на ни к чему не обязывающий секс, не хотелось, хотелось привести домой и устроиться, обнимаясь, на диване, уснув в неудобной позе рядом под какой-нибудь старый фильм. Даже секса, если честно, жаждалось не сильно, настолько Роджерс одномоментно поломал в нем привычную линию поведения. Думая над этим, он отодвинулся, снимая чужие руки со своей шеи, но, разглядев на чужом лице обиду и непонимание за прерванный поцелуй, крепко сжал ладонь Роджерса, демонстрируя, что все в порядке, и потянул в сторону собственного дома. 

Обшарпанная однушка мигом показалась ему еще более отвратительной, чем была: Роджерс не вписывался своей умильной нежной физиономией и чистыми выглаженными шмотками в его мир, это как пить дать, но желания вписать его в этот мир или хотя бы в стену, диван, подушки, пол возросло стократно, когда чужая ладонь поймала его нервно шевелящийся хвост и ласково погладила, подобравшись к основанию и оцарапыв края джинс когтями, в этот раз уже упрямо и без стеснения. Кто бы мог подумать. А когда горячие ладони проскользнули под рубашку, сместившись на бедра, и влажный язык прошелся по шее, заставляя чувствительные уши подрагивать от теплого дыхания, Джеймс и вовсе застыл, чувствуя себя неопытным мальчишкой, так ему стало стыдно, хорошо и неожиданно. 

Зубы у Стива, прикусывающего его шею, были острые, как и когти, впивающиеся в бока, и сам он словно стал в разы больше благодаря уверенным движениям и переставшему дрожать голосу, и Джеймс поймал себя на мысли, что не так он представлял себе расклад между ними на сегодняшний вечер, и нужно бы что-то сделать, пока его не перегнули через подлокотник собственного дивана. Только спустя минуту мир все равно вернулся к привычному устройству, потому что Роджерс, кажется, не знал, что с ним делать, и, несмотря на уверенные движения, руки, сжимающие талию и оглаживающие хвост, барьер штанов по-прежнему не преодолели. 

Изловчиться развернуться так, чтобы поймать Стива в собственные объятья, как капкан, оказалось легким делом: тот не сопротивлялся, моментально отказываясь от своей взятой случайно активной позиции, благодарно выдохнул, расслабляясь, и белые уши прижались к голове, выражая покорность и подчинение. Даже нос, мелко дрожавший от волнения, замер по первой команде:

\- Расслабься. - А когда Джеймс прикусил ему ухо, Роджерс вовсе сотворил самую незаконную вещь на свете, которую ни один нормальный человек в здравом уме не должен позволять себе делать с незнакомцем, чем добил его окончательно, заставляя с каким-то первобытным рыком набрасываться на себя, словно зверя на добычу: когда Джеймс обвил его бедра хвостом, тот дернул своим, приподнимая и прижимаясь теснее к Джеймсову. Мех к меху, подпушь к подпуши. И Барнс едва не спустил в штаны, чувствуя, как чужой хвост мелко дрожит, накрытый его собственным.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Хвостом... не дергай, - просьба выходит жалкой, вымученной, и Джеймс поражается тому, как неуверенно звучит собственный голос. Дрожит, срывается, как у малолетки во время первого снюхивания. Вот ведь глупость. Но вести себя как-то по-другому не получается: Стив смотрит на него из-под ресниц, и губы у него такие нежные и розовые, приоткрытые в идеальном "о" - только и ждут джеймсова поцелуя. Роджерс тычется носом в его подбородок, шею, трется, как маленький, и как справиться со всем этим, Барнс не знает. Не привык к нежности, не помнит, что такое нежность, но учиться приходится, притом немедленно.

\- Нужно обработать раны, - это Стив говорит ему в рот, поэтому Джеймс не сразу понимает смысл сказанного, и только когда горячий язык проходится по вспоротой чужими когтями щеке, замирает как вкопанный. Господи, Роджерс, во имя всего святого, ты же несерьезно? Нельзя подставлять свой хвост под чужой, нельзя позволять кусать свои уши, нельзя, нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя быть таким открытым и искренним, ведь люди, они обманывают, они разбивают сердца, бросая тебя с осколками, застрявшими за грудиной, неужели ты не понимаешь, глупая ты морковка. Но Джеймс не озвучивает это вслух, молча притягивает Стива ближе и шепчет, и снова выходит жалко до озверения: 

\- Ты не обязан, - но Роджерс лишь упрямо мотает головой, а после Барнс чувствует прикосновение горячих пальцев под рубашкой, которая сползает по израненным плечам и падает на пол. Все это слишком похоже на кадр из порно-фильма: Стив опускает его на диван, устраиваясь на его коленях, и если бы не топящая с головой нежность, Джеймс не позволил бы себе больше ни секунды промедления, только вот он, полностью погруженный в эти новые, странные и неожиданные ощущения, полностью отдает себя во власть ласковых прикосновений и лишь стонет сквозь зубы, когда Роджерс принимается вылизывать его раны. 

Это слишком интимно, этого слишком много, и волосы на его хвосте так крепко стоят дыбом, что вот-вот заискрит между ними от напряжения. Роджерс на пробу трогает языком глубокий порез на его руке, и Джеймс шипит: рану щиплет от слюны, тело вздрагивает от прошивших его ощущений. Ему хочется прочитать Роджерсу лекцию на тему того, как в большом и жестоком взрослом мире маленькие зайчата страдают от страшных незнакомцев, которые их используют и после выкидывают, как ненужную ведь, в надежде, что Стив одумается и прекратит делать то, что делает, но он медлит, потому что в его жизни было слишком мало тепла, и даже если Роджерс потом поймет, что делал что-то не то, и сбежит, что ж, у Барнса останутся воспоминания о том, как много дал ему этот странный парень. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь, да? - он зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, лаская кончики ушей, и Стив ерзает на нем, вытягиваясь в немой просьбе продолжить эту ласку, а после Джеймс чувствует коготки, вжимающиеся в его живот. Во рту пересыхает от возбуждения: вонзит, нет? Но Роджерс предугадываемо замирает, и Барнс убеждается окончательно: маленький полицейский, случайно забредший в грязный опасный бар, действительно неопытен совершенно и действует только на инстинктах, не понимая, что делает и к чему это может привести.

Коготки щекочут его своими прикосновениями, и он решается прервать их странные брачные танцы, потому что происходящее ну просто ни в какие ворота, и если обычно ему плевать на чувства тех, кто просыпается в его постели, исчезая еще до утреннего кофе, то в этот раз все не так: дурацкое желание уберечь, позаботиться, удержать от ошибки, даже если этой ошибкой будет сам Джеймс, перевешивает в нем жажду секса. 

\- Так не пойдет, кочерыжка, - говорит он, отвечая улыбкой расползающемуся по чужому лицу выражению обиды , - ты творишь со мной соверешенно незаконные вещи, и я не буду спать спокойно, пока не просвещу тебя на тему того, к чему это может привести во взрослом мире. 

А после выпускает когти, ощутимо больно даже для себя самого впиваясь ими в чужой живот.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив скулит, ему больно, но, что странней всего, пока острые когти входят ему под кожу, а теплый язык внезапной лаской проходится по шее, ему не меньше желания отскочить хочется, чтобы Джеймс продолжал. Он чувствует запах собственной крови, и уши испуганно прижимаются к голове, пока нос заинтересованно дергается - вопреки любой логике. Барнс издает тихий смешок, расслабляя ладонь и вынимая когти, а после тихо просит:

\- Ложись, - и аккуратно укладывает Роджерса на диване, нависая сверху. Он не целует его, хотя Стив надеется на прикосновение мягких губ, облегчивших бы наверняка неприятное ощущение от вспоровших его когтей, мягко проходится носом по его щеке, соскальзывает на ключицы, трогает ртом живот, а после Стив дергается от прошивающих его ощущений, когда горячий язык касается открытой раны.

\- Теперь понял? - выдыхает ему в живот Баки, и Стив судорожно кивает. - Никогда никому не позволяй так делать, если только не доверяешь на сто процентов.

\- Я доверяю тебе, - просто сообщает Роджерс, и Джеймс замирает, а после начинает мягко вылизывать его живот, трогая налившиеся кровью отметины от собственных когтей. Стив подается бедрами навстречу его рту, вытягивается на диване, вынуждая Баки сползти на его бедра, стонет тихо, просяще, и Джеймс просовывает руку под его спиной, касаясь хвоста, чувствуя, как тот дрожит в его ладони.

\- Ты меня не знаешь, - зачем-то убеждает он, словно до Стива сейчас наконец дойдет, где он и с кем, и он сбежит, но Роджерс, словно чувствуя его опасения, его страх, только касается рукой его волос, зарываясь в них пальцами, тянет к себе и выдыхает в чужие губы:

\- Я никуда не уйду.

Джеймс чувствует себя так, словно внезапно выиграл миллион.

Стив отзывчивый, мягкий, трепетный, и это так странно, так непривычно в своей искренности, что Джеймс теряется, пытаясь показать ему сразу все, что умеет, открыть те ощущения, которые Роджерс наверняка никогда прежде не испытывал. И дрожит сам, как подросток, разглядывая разметавшееся под ним тело.

\- Зачем ты вылизываешь меня, как детеныша, - смеется Стив в подушку, а после затыкается на полуслове, чувствуя, как язык Джеймса соскальзывает по его спине туда, к хвосту. - Господи, нет, нет, не смей.

И это первое, что Стив пытается ему запретить делать, потому что даже такой наивный парень, как Роджерс, не может не знать, что означает это движение. Джеймс целует его в поясницу, обводит языком ямочки, а после стягивает джинсы ниже, касаясь хвоста кончиком носа. Ему нестерпимо хочется чихнуть - мягкий мех щекочет ноздри, и он матерится сквозь зубы: "Чертовы кролики, неужели нельзя было придумать нормальный хвост, а не это". Он больше чем уверен, что Стив, притихший и уткнувшийся лицом в подушку, сейчас красный, как вареный рак. Джеймс прислушивается, улыбаясь осторожным выдохам сквозь зубы, понимая, что тот едва держится, чтобы не сорваться и не выскользнуть из его рук - подальше от бесцеремонного языка, забирающегося под хвост.

\- Джеймс, - всхлипывает он, когда Барнс соскальзывает пальцами между его ягодиц и прикусывает хвост зубами. 

"Чертовы кролики", - думает Баки снова, но на этот раз уже с восхищением, чувствуя дрожь в теле, застывшем под ним. Ему даже не нужно принюхиваться, чтобы услышать этот запах: Стив кончил под ним от одних только его прикосновений.


	7. Chapter 7

Роджерс появляется в его жизни нечасто, но учится управляться с его характером качественно, настойчиво и быстро, а еще учит. Учит многому из того, что отвыкший от семейной, теплой жизни Джеймс забыл, как ему казалось, давным-давно. Учит возвращаться домой, учит ждать своего возвращения со смены. Быть рядом, ненавязчиво присутствуя в его жизни, показывая, что это не ограничивает свободу, а наоборот, делает ее полнее, ведь, имея все шансы уйти в любой момент, ты остаешься, потому что хочешь этого, и если это не истинная свобода выбора, тогда Стив не кролик, а Джеймс не самая одомашненная лиса на свете.

Баки недоволен этим фактом, особенно когда собственные друзья поддевают его и подзуживают, мол, ходишь по струнке в подчинении у маленького зайчонка, неровен час и когти отпилишь, да зубы сточишь. Но, стоит Джеймсу увидеть свет, горящий на собственной кухне, стоит уловить на этаже запах горячего ужина, все сомнения тут же слетают с него вместе с уличной пылью, оставленной на ботинках у двери: он дома, и плевать, что остальные лисы считают дома клетками и не подпускают к себе никого так, как подпустил Джеймс, просто у них нет Стива, показавшего, что в норе есть место для двоих, пусть таких и различных внешне.

*

Джеймс не царапет Стива больше, не причиняет боли в попытке показать, как бывает у других, потому что того, как происходит все между ними, более чем достаточно, но все чаще и чаще подмечает грустный взгляд Роджрса, который тот бросает на проходящие мимо парочки с огненно-рыжими хвостами, сплетенными между собой неоднозначным посланием: мы вместе.

\- Хвост коротковат нам с тобой повторить, - беззлобно ухмыляется Баки, окидывая взглядом серый хвостик, но, перехватывая потухший взгляд, растреянно трется носом о чужое ухо и не понимает, что ему делать. Как еще он может доказать Стиву, что кролик тот или нет, это неважно. Важно, что они вместе.

*

Роджерс кусает его за ухо, скорее дурачится, чем зазывает в постель, но Джеймс все равно ведется, стискаивает его в объятьях, прикусывает за подбородок. Хвост Стива нервно шевелится, задевая его живот, и это окончательно меняет тон игры, потому что собственный успевает оплести Роджерса за талию мягкой, но крепкой цепью прежде, чем Барнс вообще вспоминает о том, как им управлять.

Царапины на животе Стива побелели и практически исчезли - Барнс проводит ладонью по чужой гладкой коже, очерчивая места, куда запустил когда-то свои когти впервые, и Роджерс выдыхает, накрывая его ладонь своей, а после тянет ниже, утыкаясь в ухо и шумно дыша. Никогда не может попросить вслух, тот еще кролик. 

Стив мелкий, хрупкий, тащить его на руках нетрудно, но Баки все равно сбивает лампу и цепляет плечом дверь, потому что останавливается на каждом шагу, чтобы поцеловать довольно улыбающегося Роджерса, обнимающего его за шею. 

\- Ты знаешь, что такое налезание? - внезапно спрашивает Роджерс, и Джеймсу сначала кажется, что он ослышался. Конечно, он знает, что это такое, только сам никогда в подобном не участвовал. Лисы вообще не стайные животные, чтобы заниматься такими вещами. Он осторожно опускает Стива на постель, а после смотрит так долго, что тот успевает трижды проклясть себя за свой вопрос.

\- Я не... - начинает было Джеймс, но все равно теряется в словах, - я знаю, о чем ты, просто у нас это не принято.

Налезания. Неужели Роджерс готов действительно на это пойти, лишь бы не чувствовать себя дефектной деталью их пары? Джеймс трясет головой, а после тяжело выдыхает, разглядывая прижатые уши Стива, закусывающего губу.

\- Тебе станет от этого легче? - спрашивает Барнс, растягиваясь на постели, пока Роджерс, все давным-давно уже решивший для себя, стягивает с него одежду. 

\- Да, - и это звучит так неубедительно, что Джеймс сомневается в том, что это действительно им поможет.

\- Чертовы кролики, - фыркает он, а после замолкает, потому что Стив садится сверху, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, рассматривает так, словно видит в первый раз, а после целует, мягко, едва касаясь, и принимается за одному ему понятные кроличьи забавы.

\- Чувствую себя песчанкой, - недовольно бурчит Баки, пока его поглаживают, едва касаясь, и не позволяют перейти к нормальному сексу.

\- Пожалуйста, - просит в ответ Стив, и Джеймс затыкается, расслабляясь. Он вспоминает все, что слышал и знал о налезаниях и умиротворяющем поведении среди грызунов. Вспоминает, что налезания, как правило, направлены на животных более высокого ранга, а это значит, что Роджерс сейчас буквально дает ему понять, кто из них главный, отдает себя в его руки, метит себя чужим запахом и пропитывается им насквозь. Показывает, что подчиняется и будет это делать всегда, если Баки ему позволит.

"Раздери тебя лиса, Стивен Роджерс, если это не то, о чем я думаю", - буквально подскакивает на месте Джеймс.

\- Ты что, делаешь мне предложение?


	8. Chapter 8

Даже спустя несколько месяцев лисы в его районе по-прежнему поглядывали на них с интересом, словно ожидали, что все закончится так, как принято в нормальном обществе, только вот Джеймс не был нормальным, да и Стив, в общем-то, оказался ничуть не нормальнее. С того дня, как Джеймс согласился на партнерство, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Роджерс с его любовью к формальностям наконец поутих до приемлемого уровня и перестал волноваться насчет того, кто и что о них может подумать, к тому же, половина города и так перестала обращать внимание на их невозможное межвидовое несоответствие, ориентируясь только на запахи и ингорируя внешность, а запахи говорили одно: они пара, и маленький кролик встречается в большим и опасным лисом более чем добровольно. 

Только вот лисы его района относились к Стиву все так же неоднозначно, то и дело цепляя его: не умея учуять то, что спокойно считывали по запахам грызуны и другие мелкие животные, лисы настороженно провожали их взглядами, когда Стив и Джеймс возвращались домой, словно в ожидании, когда же случится неминуемая катастрофа. Только вот Джеймс не собирался позволять ей случиться. Но и защищать полицейского Роджерса было неправильно: тот злился на чрезмерную опеку и заботу со стороны Баки и все чаще срывался на попавшихся под руку с нелестными комментариями на тему их отношений завсегдатаев баров их района.

* 

Сегодняшний обход обещал быть быстрым и легким, только все пошло не так еще на подохде к одному из знакомых баров. Парни с оборданными рыжими хвостами провожали его привычно-равнодушными взглядами, и лишь один косился как-то неправильно, то и дело облизываясь. Роджерс заметил его клыки, чувствуя, как предательски поджимаются уши, и разумеется, парень не оставил это без внимания.

\- Привет, - они были одинакового роста, и поначалу Стив даже не волновался, что что-то может пойти не так. В конце концов, он полицейский при исполнении, ни один разумный человек не полезет к нему огребать проблем. Только этот, разительно отличающийся наглостью от остальных, кажется, все-таки решил нарваться на неприятности. - Что такой сладкий малыш делает в подобном месте?

Если бы Стив умел драть когтями, как хищник, вцепился бы тотчас же, не раздумывая, потому что чувство дежа-вю окатило его холодной волной, когда рыжий хвост бесцеремонно обвился вокруг его колен. Только вот перед ним стоял не Джеймс, хотя улыбка на губах незнакомца, несомненно, могла посоперничать с наглой ухмылкой Барнса.

\- Тони, - протянул тот руку, выжидательно косясь на ладонь Роджерса, и когда тот все-таки протянул свою в ответ, бесцеремонно впился в нее когтями, выпущенными так стремительно, что Стив успел только вскрикнуть и отскочить прочь.

\- Я думал, тебе это нравится, раз встречаешься с лисом, - яду в голосе Тони могла бы позавидовать любая змея, - или вы снюхиваетесь, как крольчата, и тискаетесь без клыков и когтей?

Роджерс некстати отвлекся на мысль, что все именно так и есть, но почему это должно быть плохо, и упустил момент, когда Тони придвинулся непозволительно близко, буквально утыкаясь носом ему в шею, а после отстраняясь с еще более гаденькой улыбкой: 

\- Так я и думал. Ни меток, ни укусов, - его глаза загорелись каким-то безумным весельем, и Стив решил, что все это пора прекращать.

\- Если вы не прекратите, мне придется отвести вас в участок, - ему не было страшно, но отчего-то втайне хотелось, чтобы в бар вошел Джеймс, и этот настырный лис наконец отстал, увидев, что он совсем не соперник Барнсу. Только вот Джеймс был на работе, и вступиться за него было некому. 

\- А то что, морковка, задрожишь меня до смерти? - этого Стив стерпеть уже не мог. Тащить Тони в участок оказалось сложным делом, но он справился, однако, наслушавшись комментариев о межвидовых связях на всю жизнь вперед. Домой он возвращался, чувствуя себя обделенным, обиженным и одиноким, потому что, если верить Тони, у лис тоже существовали брачные обязательства, и Джеймс мог стать полностью его, как когда-то решился на это Роджерс. Только не захотел.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Меня задолбало снюхиваться, как крольчата, - говорит Роджерс, едва Джеймс объявляется на пороге их квартиры, и чувствует, как волоски на собственных ушах встают дыбом, но совсем не от страха. Хвост Баки, обычно неуправляемый и вездесущий, прижимается к его ногам покорным дитенышем, и Стив с удивлением замечает его подрагивающий белый кончик, распаляясь еще сильнее. - Мало того, что каждый лис в районе считает своим долгом ткнуть меня носом в факт того, что мы не подходящая друг другу пара, так еще и ты, оказывается, делаешь что угодно, кроме того, что тебе самому нужно. Что тебе самому хочется.

Глаза Роджерса недобро горят, и Джеймс впервые осознает, почему этого малыша когда-то все-таки приняли на обучение в Академию, а после взяли на службу. Не то чтобы Стив сейчас вызывает у него чудовищный страх, но сам факт того, что от интонации его голоса хвост поджимается, как у молодой лисы, заставляет Баки нервно перетаптываться на месте.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - берет он себя наконец в руки, нагло вскидывая подбородок: еще его кролик не отчитывал. - Чем тебя не устраивает наш секс? Надоело быть снизу?

И едва не расплывается в улыбке, видя, как краснеют щеки Роджерса, не привыкшего к откровенным разговорам об этой стороне их отношений.

\- Надоело, что ты ведешь себя, как кролик, и бережешь меня, словно я фарфоровый, - Стив думает, что зашел не с той стороны, что хотел донести не то, что сказал, только по лицу Джеймса понимает: попал в точку - и злится еще сильнее. - Господи, Барнс, ты позволяешь мне делать то, что нормальные лисы презирают!

Только вот Джеймс не выглядит оскорбленным, когда сообщает:

\- Что, если мне это и правда нравится? - и Роджерс теряется в словах, не зная, как донести всю скопившуюся обиду. Но Баки снова приходит ему на выручку:

\- Давай по порядку, но прежде всего, - он проходит и садится рядом со Стивом на диван, - скажи мне, откуда ты вообще понахватался подобных выражений. "Снюхиваться, как крольчата", - цокает он языком, и глаза у него весело мерцают, - это слэнг лисов, хорошие кролики его не используют.

\- Встретил сегодня одного придурковатого лиса на рейде в баре, - поясняет Роджерс, чувствуя, как раздражение отступает: разговаривать с Баки, не ссорясь, куда лучше, чем ругаться и повышать голос, - Тони. Вцепился в меня, как клещ, такого понарассказал, пока я его в участок волок.

Стив осекается, видя, как темнеют глаза Джеймса, как дергаются крылья носа, а после Барнс стремительно наклоняется в его сторону, втягивая воздух в районе его виска, и губы его поджимаются.

\- Тони, сучий выблядок, - шипит он, а потом хватает Стива за загривок, как котенка, и тянет на себя. Обнюхивает тщательно, и Роджерс попеременно то бледнеет, то краснеет, чувствуя ладони Барнса на теле, ощупывающие его, словно он на приеме у врача. Когда Джеймс натыкается на тонкие свежие царапины на его запястье, Роджерс и вовсе замирает, забывая дышать. 

\- Ты знаешь Тони? - наконец решается он подать голос, понимая, что Джеймс его не слышит. Барнс медленно наклоняется, прихватывая его запястье губами, и лижет долго, прикусывая кожу, а после Стив чувствует острые края клыков и моментально сжимается в ожидании боли, только боль не приходит, потому что Баки отстраняется, а после говорит:

\- Раздевайся, - и голос у него такой, каким Роджерс его не помнит. Каким никогда не слышал. Он подчиняется, чувствуя, как пальцы путаются в узле галстука, как дрожит собственный хвост. Джеймс помогает ему выпутаться из форменных брюк и рубашки, а после раздевается сам.

\- Танцевать я тебе не буду, - сообщает он, и лицо у него такое серьезное - Стив не сразу понимает, о чем речь.

\- Танцевать? - переспрашивает он, а после вспоминает, что брачные игры у лисов, в отличие от остальных, не предваряются, а заканчиваются танцем, и краснеет от кончиков ушей до самого хвоста, понимая, что это значит.

Хотели полноценных лисьих отношений? Получите-распишитесь, мистер Роджерс.


	10. Chapter 10

\- По этикету положено сразиться с другими претендующими, - пытается пошутить Стив, пытаясь вспомнить как можно больше о лисьих отношениях, только выходит плохо, потому что взгляд у Барнса злой, голодный и раздраженный, а жесты скупые и далеко не нежные.

\- Никто больше не претендует, - откликается он, а после ощеривается, - а Тони свое получит. - И Роджерс впервые замечает, какие острые у него клыки, но испугаться не успевает, потому что влажные язык проходится по ним, соскальзывая на нижнюю губу, и Стив залипает на это зрелище без возможности оторвать взгляд.

Барнс особо не церемонится: нависает сверху и прикусывает за ухо - непривычно так, что даже больно - и Стив думает, что зря все это затеял. Снюхиваться, как кролики, было куда безопаснее. Он осторожно кладет ладони на чужие плечи, отталкивая еле-еле, но обычно чуткий к подобным жестам Джеймс лишь прикусывает его ухо сильнее, а после обхватывает запястья, фиксируя и не позволяя вырваться.

\- Если ты пытаешься меня запугать, - голос дрожит, и Стив злится, что его испуг слышно так явно, - то нет необходимости, я и так верю, что ваши лисьи пляски просто бойцовский клуб по сравнению с кроличьими брачными играми. Я был неправ, прося тебя о том, чего не понимал.

Он дергает головой, пытаясь отстраниться, но Джеймс рычит, кусая его в плечо, а после переворачивает на живот, и Стив чувствует его клыки, сдавливающие сонную артерию. Барнс замирает, собирая его участившийся пульс кончиком горячего языка, но даже опасная близость его клыков не отвлекает Стива от ощущения наглого хвоста, скользнувшего между его ног и касающегося теперь обнаженной кожи на внутренней стороне бедер. И ладно бы, если бы это было просто щекотно, но нет: тело, замершее в испуге, отзывается на легкую ласку, и Барнс хмыкает, чувствуя дрожь роджерсова хвоста, и тотчас же теряет всю свою суровость, как оказалось, напускную чуть более, чем полностью. Отстраняется, ласково целуя его в затылок, расслабляет крепко держащие его запястья пальцы. 

\- Пять минут, Барнс, - совсем по-лисьи фыркает в подушку Стив, - ты выдержал пять минут. - Но от сердца отлегает мгновенно, когда Роджерс наконец понимает, что все это было попыткой показать, чего они избежали, когда Джеймс отказался вести себя так, как принято среди таких, как он: лучше Стива знал, что Роджерс не справится и не захочет справляться. Отказался от привычного для себя ради, черт побери, кролика.

\- Что поделать, - Джеймс не спешит слезать с него, лишь устраивается поудобнее, принимаясь вылизывать его шею, и Стиву становится щекотно, на этот раз вообще везде: и шелковый хвост, и беспардонный язык, и дыхание Баки, заставляющее заинтерсованно шевелиться собственный хвост, вынуждают его вырываться из рук Джеймса, теряя дыхание от смеха. Он пытается выбраться, отбиваясь от удерживающих его рук, кусается и царапается, ласково и дразняще, и попеременно сбивается со стонов на скулящие мольбы, когда Барнс делает что-то особенно невообразимое своими пальцами и губами. Полностью погружается в эту шуточную борьбу, полную ласки, поэтому, когда над ухом звонко клацают зубы, успевает только изумленно дернуть головой, по замершему на нем Барнсу понимая, что на этот раз Баки не притворяется.

И лишь стискивает зубы крепче, когда чувствует опаляющее кожу дыхание возле ключицы и следующий за ним больной укус, и не шевелится, даже когда язык Джеймса, проскользнувший между клыков, принимается слизывать выступившую кровь. Стив не отсчитывает проходящие мгновения, подмечая только онемевшее от неподвижности плечо, а после хватка чужих зубов наконец слабнет, а сам Барнс скатывается с него поспешно и стремительно, отворачиваясь к стене, но только Роджерс все равно успевает заметить его испачканные кровью губы и ошалелые испуганные глаза. Стив знает, что еще слишком рано, но все равно зачем-то произносит:

\- Джеймс, все нормально, - а после осторожно касается раны на собственной шее. Кончики пальцев становятся алыми, и он поджимает губы: представить, что сейчас испытывает пытавшийся показать ему, что у них все может быть по-другому, но сорвавшийся вопреки себе же Барнс, он не берется.


	11. Chapter 11

Джеймс не выставляет его за дверь, не предлагает расстаться, просто исчезает из собственной квартиры, не снисходя даже до разговора, и Стив злится, не обнаруживая его дома ни после смены, ни на следующие сутки, ни неделей позже. То, что произошло, не повод рушить их отношения, так какого хрена Барнс все решил за них двоих, думает он, отказываясь съезжать: рано или поздно Джеймс же должен вернуться за вещами, и тогда они все-таки поговорят. 

Только оказывается, что они умудряются жить в квартире Баки по очереди, и все то время, пока Стив на смене, Джеймс проводит дома: тарелки, чашки, исчезающие и появляющиеся продукты - Барнс даже не скрывает своего присутствия в отсутствие Роджерса, чем неимоверно его бесит. Даже простыни и подушки по-прежнему пропитаны его запахом, а однажды Роджерс и вовсе успевает запутаться в одеяло прежде, чем оно лишается тепла чужого тела. Но как поймать Джеймса, он не знает.

Выручает, как ни странно, Старк. Стив натыкается на него на улице совершенно случайно: прогуливается по выученному наизусть району, уже не боясь свернуть не туда или наткнуться не на те лица. Под глазом Тони сияет фингал, а огненно-рыжий хвост выглядит откровенно поредевшим и измятым, и Роджерсу даже не нужно спрашивать, что случилось, потому что Старк успевает обругать Джеймса еще до того, как Стив вообще открывает рот.

\- Ты его на привязи держи, если вы, конечно, такое практикуете: цепи, ошейники, намордники. А то как с цепи сорвался, - собственный каламбур кажется ему невероятно смешным, и Старк растягивает губы в широкой улыбке, тотчас же кривясь от боли, - чуть не выпотрошил, как цыпленка, а ведь адекватный же вроде парень, Барнс твой.

\- Не мой, - отвечает Стив прежде, чем успевает подумать.

\- Вполне твой, как я погляжу, - вскидывает брови Старк, кивая на поджившую уже метку, выглядывающую из-за воротника рубашки, а после недовольно добавляет: - Ладно вы, кролики, без головы, но как Барнс решился, не понимаю. Это же навсегда, поэтому лисы и не спешат ввязываться в отношения.

Стив чувствует себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег, он замирает, переваривая полученную информацию, и Тони приходится несколько раз встряхнуть его, возвращая в чувство, прежде чем Роджерс перестает открывать-закрывать рот, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

\- Он сбежал, - наконец сипит Стив, понимая, что рассказывать Старку что-либо, особенно, после их с Джеймсом драки, не то чтобы верный ход, но все равно кратко излагая произошедшее между ними: и про ссору, и про срыв, и про то, что они с Баки теперь живут вместе, не сталкиваясь совершенно.

\- Это не срыв, это просто ты нежная фиалка, - закатывает Тони глаза, и Роджерсу становится стыдно. - Как иначе, по-твоему, обновляется метка, - он дергает Стива за воротник, обнажая ее полностью, - дающая остальным лисам понять, что ты занят и твоя пара жива и рядом, и готова надрать задницу любому, кто посмеет к тебе полезть? 

Он ворчит себе под нос что-то о нерадивых кроликах, а после добавляет, вглядываясь в погрустневшее лицо Стива:

\- Барнс просто не сможет это делать постоянно, не с тобой точно, я имею в виду, обновлять метку и не чувствовать себя виноватым за боль, которую он тебе причиняет. Поэтому сейчас ему нужно время, чтобы придумать, как вам поступить дальше. Не вздумай сбегать, как трусливый заяц, - и в этот раз глаза закатывает уже Роджерс, потому что каламбур у Старка выходит откровенно дерьмовым, а после вмиг становится серьезным:

\- Спасибо, Тони, - и даже не вырывается, когда Старк зачем-то его обнимает и, словно утешая, гладит, как дитеныша, по ушам.


	12. Chapter 12

Он едва успевает лечь спать по возвращении домой, когда хлопает входная дверь. Стив пугается на доли секунд, тянется к выключателю, но успокаивается тут же, едва различает, проморгавшись, возникший на пороге спальни родной силуэт.

\- Где он? - у Джеймса больной изможденный вид, он озирается по сторонам, пристально цепляясь взглядом за каждый предмет. Стив отвлекается на его разглядывание, пропуская вопрос мимо ушей, и тогда Барнс в два шага оказывается возле кровати, буквально вытряхивая Роджерса из одеяла. - Где Старк, Стив? - Баки трясет его, как игрушку, и выражение лица у него отчаявшееся и злое.

\- Какой Старк? - Роджерс не понимает, откуда Тони взяться в его спальне, а после до него доходит: хитрая лиса знала, как помочь, и специально обнимала его, и так и сяк притираясь поближе, и вот результат: Джеймс, стоило ему почуять чужой запах на своей территории, тут как тут, чтобы поквитаться с посягнувшим на его пару. От понимания такой простой манипуляции Стиву хочется смеяться, и он едва сохраняет серьезность, потому что Джеймс действительно выглядит потерянным и подавленным, и обижать его еще сильнее он не имеет права. 

Вместо этого Роджерс, сам не понимая, что и зачем делает, оттягивает ворот футболки, обнажая плечо, и когда Джеймс осторожно приближается и проводит носом по его виску, склоняет голову, вынуждая его спуститься ниже, туда, где подживает метка. Одна-единственная, оставленная самим Барнсом. Он терпит, когда Баки, судорожно вдохнув, отчаянно и зло впивается в нее зубами, раздирая едва успевшее покрыться корочкой место, задерживает дыхание, когда в нос ударяет запах крови, и сам же притягивает Джеймса ближе, выпуская мелкие, неспособные ранить когти, вонзая их в чужое тело. 

А спустя несколько мгновений, когда Барнс принимается зализывать нанесенную им же рану, и вовсе чувствует себя иначе, чем прежде: попросить Баки укусить себя снова кажется странным, но необходимым, и он на пробу впивается когтями сильнее, медленно откидывая голову назад и демонстрируя шею. В этот раз Баки уже не сдерживается, но кусается без клыков, и Стив едва не скулит от удовольствия, подставляясь под чужой рот. Ему не нужно говорить Джеймсу, что все в порядке, поскольку Джеймс вполне может ощутить это сам по дрожащему в его ладони хвосту, по прерывистому дыханию, по когтям, вцепляющимся в его плечи все сильнее и сильнее.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произносит Джеймс, утыкаясь носом ему в висок, а после на ощупь находит его губы своими и удивленно распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как Стив, отвечая на поцелуй, кусает его, тотчас же зализывая место укуса. Вид у него такой потрясенный, что Роджерс наконец не сдерживается и смеется, подмечая дернувшиеся уши и нервно бьющий по воздуху хвост.

\- Ты белены объелся? - наконец интересуется Барнс, выпуская его из рук. - Откуда такая смелость?

\- Ну, кто-то из нас ведь должны быть смелым, - улыбается Стив, утягивая его за собой в кровать и чувствуя, как Джеймс снова напрягается, улавливая отголоски постороннего запаха на подушке. - Это Тони придумал, сказал, что так ты быстрее сообразишь, что прятаться не вариант, учитывая все данные тобой клятвы и взятые на себя обязательства, - Роджерс приукрашает правду, чтобы лишний раз не заставлять Джеймса нервничать, и тот окончательно расслабляется, растягиваясь на постели и подминая Стива под себя.

\- Какие такие обязательства, - если бы Баки был котом, раздавшееся мурчание можно было бы списать на особенности их поведения, только вот Джеймс не был, и понимание, что, черт возьми, упрямая, наглая хитрая лисица мурчит, как новорожденный котенок, уткнувшись ему в плечо, топит Роджерса с головой в нахлынувшей нежности. 

\- Любить, ценить и носить морковку, - шепчет он, надеясь, что голос его не подводит, а после целует Джеймса в лоб.

\- С этим я справлюсь, - бормочет в ответ Барнс. 

Стив почти засыпает, когда чувствует, как чужой хвост обвивается вокруг него, обнимая и согревая, а сам Баки осторожно накрывает его рукой, притягивая ближе, хотя, если подумать, куда уж ближе, и сон в ту ночь выходит крепким и спокойным - впервые с момента переезда Роджерса в столицу.

А наутро он просыпается один и успевает чертовски расстроиться, прежде чем наталкивается взглядом на входящего в комнату Барнса, чувствуя невообразимое облегчение от того, что их примирение ему все-таки не приснилось. И давится возмущением, удивлением и смехом, подмечая самую главную деталь: на подносе с завтраком, который Джеймс держит в руках, в маленькой ушастой вазе стоят три перевязанные ленточкой морковки.

\- Лучшие цветы для моего кролика, - белозубо смеется Джеймс.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4172187


End file.
